


Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [172]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: One of Joey’s victims wasn’t who he claimed to be.





	Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> -Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Grant, and Lacie never returned to the studio.  
> -Since the transformation was willing, made with benevolent intent, and did not result in them becoming monsters, this doesn't count as a safety list violation.

“Glad to see you’re okay.”

Henry looked surprised, then he nodded. “So it’s safe for you to talk now.”

Alice gave her companion a surprised look. “Wait, he knows?”

“Not exactly,” Boris replied. “I only told him that I used to be Thomas Connor, and that I did this to myself to stay alive. Never said anything about my real occupation.”

“He did give me a clue, though,” added Henry. “Loyalität, Tapferkeit, Integrität—German for loyalty, bravery, integrity. Or rather, fidelity, bravery, integrity.” He frowned. “Can’t imagine why the FBI would be investigating. There wasn’t any way they could have suspected what Joey was doing here.”

“Actually, I was originally sent to investigate Piedmont,” Boris explained. “There were allegations of child molestation against him, and since they occurred in multiple states...”

“Okay, okay.” Henry held up a hand, not wanting to hear any more. Turning to Alice, he gave her a look. “So you would be...”

“Allison Pendle, originally,” she answered. “That reminds me: how’s Susie doing? I know she was upset about losing Alice.”

“She’s fine,” Henry reassured her. “In fact, she and Sammy really moved up in their careers after they quit.”

Looking relieved, Alice sheathed her sword. “Good. Now let’s get going.”

As the trio headed off, Henry glanced over at Boris. “By the way, who is Murray Hill? I remember he was listed as the boss of the repairs company you were supposed to be working for.”

“Murray Hill was an instructor at the academy,” he replied. “The number was for contacting my team.” He looked off to the side. “Probably have me listed as killed in action. But at least that means no lenience for Drew. Killing a fed isn’t much different from killing a cop, after all.”


End file.
